


Building Intimacy

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2012 OZ Graffixation earlier this year.  I hope you enjoy.  Again thanks to Colleendetroit for a lovely piece of artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Intimacy

A year after Ryan was sentenced to OZ he looked around his new cell block and saw the fishbowl like rooms and a general area for card games and TV watching. He thought he could get more entertainment living here than in Genpop. He walked over to the room they told him to go to and saw a young Latino rubbing his stomach while napping or at least it looked like that to him. He found the top bunk empty so he sat his stuff up there cautiously keeping one eye on the ‘napping’ inmate.

“About time you got here Irish boy.” The Latino drawled.

Ryan stepped back and said, “Fuck man. Make some noise next time.”

The Latino opened his eyes and grinned. “That was too easy.”

“What the hell is your problem?”

“Just looking for some entertainment and shaking up the unshakeable O’ Reily will be a good chuckle, in private of course.”

“You are going to be a straight up bastard aren’t you?”

“You don’t know me. I don’t know you.”

“That’s right. We don’t. What’s your name? And how do you know mine?”

“Because even from Genpop people were talking everywhere. I’m surprised you don’t know who I am.”

“What’d you do that I should know who you are?”

“Remember that hack…”

“You’re the motherfucker who took out a hack’s eyes. Alvarez is it? How doped up are you now cause you seem pretty friendly?”

“That’s me. This is a public prison system so the doc, she doesn’t have me on much. A couple of Xanax morning and night.”

“Why are you so happy right now?”

“They didn’t give me a Latino roommate which means I might at least be able to sleep at night.”

“You’ll be able to sleep at night. I don’t bring that kind shit where I sleep.”

“Good this could be the start of a beautiful friendship then.”

“Don’t go hoping.” The rest of O’ Reily’s speech was interrupted by the sound of Count being called. They stepped outside the pod and Ryan glanced around at the other inmates and finally at the hacks. He saw one in particular at the desk and mumbled, “Fuck. Damn. Oh fuck.” He ran his hand over his face and Alvarez just looked at him like he lost his mind.

Inside the pod after they were locked in Miguel asked while Ryan made his bed, “What happened? I seen you checking the hacks out.”

“I met one on the outside last year before I got sent here. I need to see what’s going on.”

“What’d you do on the outside?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Then Ryan pulled himself into his bed and ignored Miguel the rest of the time.

The next day when they were let out for work detail Ryan didn’t see the hack as he passed through to the kitchen. It wasn’t until lunch that he saw him again and that was because the guy was stalking up to him at a pace Ryan didn’t know if it was good or bad. The hack stopped on the other side of the prep table and said, “Come with me.”

Ryan looked back coolly but was going crazy on the inside and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Come with me.” The hack said and when Ryan put the knife down grabbed his upper arm and pulled him out the cafeteria. Down the hall he pushed a door open and pushed the inmate inside. He closed the door and stood in front of the frosted glass. “What the hell is this? I’ve been hearing stories about you and now you’re in my cellblock. What’s going on?”

“When you said you were a cop I didn’t think you were a hack man…”

“What’d you do to get sent here?”

“My brother got hurt but he’s doing a lot better now. I went after the guy and the judge didn’t like my personality so she gave me seven years with possibility of parole in two years if I’m on my best behavior.”

“What’d you do to the guy?”

“Beat the shit out of him.”

“When did you do it?”

“Not around the time I met you.”

“I know I was a one night….”

“You weren’t supposed to be.” Ryan said to himself chewing on his lips.

Sean caught it and said, “We’ll talk later and you better not get into any other trouble in here.”

“I’m staying alive, that’s what I’m doing.”

That night Sean was sitting in his kitchen with a cup of coffee and his dinner plate pushed back as he thought about his and O’ Reily’s conversation. He remembered how Ryan for a split second bit his lips when he uttered that Sean wasn’t supposed to be a one-night stand and how very out of character that seemed for O’ Reily whose confidence kept him alive in prison, that and a couple of well placed favors from Murphy once he heard of O’ Reily getting sent to Oz. He had already known why Ryan was in jail and he was one of the few mystery benefactors helping with Cyril’s care. Ryan didn’t have to know that though unless necessary because Sean wanted to have Ryan like him just because he was himself. He shook his thoughts away and put his dishes in the sink and grabbed a beer before heading to bed.

Over the next couple of weeks Sean thought long and hard about what was going on between him and Ryan and decided that he could do an anonymous old-fashioned courting and see what happened. He knew Ryan was a romantic no matter how much he denied it and started with a couple of notes he passed to Alvarez under threat of endless solitary if he and/or anyone else read what was on the paper. Alvarez swore Ryan would be the only one reading this stuff. 

Once count was called and finished Ryan laid on his bunk with his travel book he was reading. Miguel looked up from the desk chair where he was using it to aid in his exercises and said, “Gotta note for ya on the desk.”

“Who would send me a note?”

“I’m just the messenger. You want it come and get it.”

Ryan got off his bed and picked up the folded paper. “Did you read it?”

“No. I’m good not knowing what’s in it.”

Ryan got back into his bed and unfolded the note. He saw it was a short handwritten note mentioning a meeting place and time a few days from then. He wondered who the hell would set up a time and place without worry of the circumstances that could happen so he decided he’d keep his eyes and ears open to anything odd going on. “Alvarez who gave you this note?”

“I told you I’m just the messenger. Whatever’s going on I want to be as far away from it as possible until I know what’s up.”

“If you tell me who gave this to you I could tell you what’s going on. Now who was it?”

Miguel stopped his sit-ups and said, “Man if I knew I’d tell you but I don’t so fuck off.”

“We’re in the same cell so I can’t fuck off.”

“Then shut the fuck up and let me get back to my exercises.”

“So you can be all pretty and petite for your man?” Ryan snapped.

“For your information it’s not a man.”

“Who in this prison would fuck a psychotic inmate?”

Miguel smiled and said, “You don’t look around do you? Plenty of people to fuck, just not enough people to trust.”

“I know where you’re coming from.”

“No you don’t because you’re not getting any ass or pussy and I am.”

“I could but these motherfuckers aren’t very appetizing.”

“I wasn’t talking about the inmates. I wouldn’t touch an inmate to save my life.”

“Who the hell are you fucking then?”

“None of your business but I’d like to know who you’re not fucking because you’re getting awfully damned moody.”

Ryan thought about Sean and their chat they had in the storage room and decided something needed to happen and soon. Ryan looked back down at Miguel and said, “I’m not, not fucking anybody.”

Their banter about fucking and not fucking lasted until lights out when Miguel finally crawled into his bed after doing a zillion different exercises and he said from his bunk, “Whatever’s going on don’t fuck it up.” Then Miguel turned to his side and went to sleep.

Ryan looked over the side of his bunk and thought Miguel’s breathing was saying something to him; like how much he really knew. He hated not knowing what the hell was going on. 

A week later Ryan went to the appointed meeting place and found the door unlocked. He opened the door carefully and slipped inside. Before he could turn around he felt arms wrap around him. “What the fuck? Let me go.”

“Take it easy Ryan. It’s just me Sean.”

Ryan didn’t relax at all and asked, “Why are we in a closet?”

“Because you’re a prisoner and I’m a CO.”

“Gonna kill me?”

“No you have your brother to get back to by the end of the year.”

“Why are you being so nice?”

“Don’t you remember last year when we met at the bar? We had amazing sex and it’s all I’ve been able to think about.” Sean whispered as he nuzzled Ryan’s neck.

“Let me go.” Ryan said.

Sean understood and kissed his neck before he let him go. He said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel cornered.”

Ryan turned around and said, “I’ll take the apology this time but whatever is going on we’re doing it on my terms. No more of this stuff and just because Alvarez is my pod mate leave him out of this. We’re not twelve anymore.”

“Fine we’ll do that. How many know you’re gay?”

“I’m bisexual. There’s a difference. How many know you’re gay?”

“Only Tim knows besides you. I was coming to work here when I met you and then three months later you were in Genpop.”

“How much time did you get us today?”

Sean looked at his watch and said, “We have ten more minutes.”

“Not enough time to be intimate,” Ryan, said as he walked around Sean, “but enough time for a game.”

“A game?”

“Not really a game but bits of information that you’re going to find for me.”

“I won’t be an accomplice to a crime will I?” Sean asked.

“Only rule breaking between two adults. You can’t call them on it either or you’ll have to wait for me to walk out the door before we start anything. I’m just curious is all.”

“What do you want me to find out?”

“Figure out who Alvarez is fucking. He says it’s someone on staff but won’t divulge a name or anything.”

“Okay if I hear anything I’ll tell you.”

“Good. Now wait on a note for our next meeting and we’ll see what happens.” O’ Reily disappeared after that and Sean willed his erection away so he could get back to work.

Ryan went back to Em City and walked to his pod. He saw Alvarez on his bed resting as had become his habit. Ryan sat on his bed and leaned against the wall as he thought of possible staff Alvarez was involved with intimately. “Did you fuck him yet?”

Ryan jumped out of his revelry and leaned over his bed. “Thought you were sleeping?”

“No never asleep until lights out. I’d get myself killed that way. Now did you fuck him today?”

“Fuck who?”

“Jesus, the hack you asshole.”

“Why does it matter if I’ve fucked him yet or not?”

“Because he’s needy and wants your dick up his ass so he can breathe around here.”

“Who are you fucking to make you such an expert on what may or may not be happening between Murphy and me?”

“None of your damned business.”

“Then stay out of mine.”

“If you say so.”

Murphy made a beeline for the break room and saw Tim, Gloria, Ray and Sister Pete all sitting around the table. He wanted to back away but Tim saw him and said, “Hey Sean. Anything going on in Em City?”

Sean swallowed and said, “No. Em City’s fine.”  
“Let’s go to my office and you can talk to me if you want.” Tim said.

“Okay.” The two went down to Em City and into Tim’s office.

“What happened Sean?”

“I really want to quit right now.”

“Why do you want to quit? You’re my best CO down there and my best friend.”

Sean paced the office and said, “Haven’t you noticed anything since I’ve been here?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t talk about anything. Chances are rare around here and I’m getting offered one. I’m taking it and I hope it turns out right.”

“You’re hoping not to get played right? This chance have anything to do with O’ Reily being moved this block?”

“I…I,” Sean sighed, “I want this to be right. I’ve loved him since I met him and he knows it. He wants to do this by his own rules and I don’t know if I can have that patience.”

“When did you meet O’ Reily?”

“Right before I started here when he was outside. We met at a bar and he sweet-talked me into bed that night. He probably knew I was alone and that I would’ve most likely been a one-night stand.”

“You were a one-night stand. He’s a prisoner now and the way you’re talking you seem like you’d let him fuck you in the middle of Em City with everyone watching.”

Sean sat on one Tim’s couches and said, “Don’t give me any ideas Tim. It’s fucking hard enough when I’ve got to see him all the time and can’t touch him.”

“Sean you’ve got to pull yourself together. O’ Reily is one of the straightest mother fuckers in here and you should know he’s messing with you and will break your heart.”

“I’m sure he will eventually. He’ll want someone closer to his age and probably female, not some 45 year old hairy Mick who’s obsessed with him.”

“The situation stinks I know but you gotta let him go. If it’s meant to be then he’ll want you when his time is done.”

Sean glared at Tim and said, “Thanks for the support Tim. You’ve slept with every woman who’s walked through that door and now you’re telling me that someone I’ve met on the outside and currently a prisoner is off limits. I find that to be ironic.” Sean left Tim’s office after that. 

A couple of weeks later Murphy happened to be going through the infirmary on his break and didn’t see Gloria anywhere in sight. He walked silently down the hall with private rooms and close to the last door on the wing he heard noises in the room. He pressed his ear against the door and heard Gloria moaning and someone else close to growling if the noises the bed was making were any indication. He knew the sex wasn’t forced just from the feedback the guy who was fucking her was getting. He moved away from the door and went back to Em City.

He went to the CO’s center and glanced around before he sat down at his chair. He spotted O’ Reily coming up the stairs. He scribbled on a pad of paper and had it in view when Ryan leaned down to ask something. Ryan read the note as Sean said, “Move on your way O’ Reily.”

“I’m moving.” An hour later they met in a closet and Ryan asked, “What’d you find out?”

“I was walking through the infirmary on my break and didn’t see Dr. Nathan so I went down the hall the private rooms are in and heard someone going to town with Dr. Nathan. It all sounded consensual and the guy seemed to know what he was doing.”

“Did you see Alvarez in the ward? He works the morning shift.”

“I didn’t see either of them but the other inmates who work the ward were there.”

Ryan pulled Murphy into a kiss and said; “Now we know they’re fucking each other. I can work with this.” He pulled Sean into a better kiss after he said that. 

Sean wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him against his body. Ryan pulled away enough to talk and said, “Your belt and radio. Not too comfortable.” Sean let go of Ryan and pulled his utility belt off and set his radio on the shelf next to them. Ryan worked Sean’s pants apart and yanked his shirt loose so he could work. Sean leaned his head against the wall and held onto Ryan’s hips as Ryan worked his uniform apart. 

“Are we fucking?” Sean asked as he wet his lips. 

“Not yet but don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Ryan said as he bit his lip and finally got Sean’s dick out of his pants. 

Sean moaned and said, “It’s been so long.” Ryan stroked and tugged at Sean’s dick and he kept himself close with his mouth working on Sean’s neck. Ryan stroked Sean faster and Sean bit his lip hard when he came over his lover’s hand.  
Ryan ran his thumb over Sean’s mouth and slipped it inside. Sean tasted himself but ultimately tasted Ryan underneath it all and sucked and licked at his thumb trying feel closer to the man. When his thumb was clean Ryan pulled it from Sean’s mouth and kissed him deeply his clean hand resting on the back of Sean’s neck.

“What about you baby?” Sean asked when they came up for air.

Ryan got some paper towels and cleaned Sean up and then wiped the rest of his hand off. He said, “Not enough time. We need to get back before people come looking for us.”

Sean took a deep breath and put his uniform back together and said, “You’re right. When can we do this again?”

“We’ll have to see how things play out.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for something from you then.”

“Now you’re learning. This isn’t a place to play and I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt either.” Ryan kissed him again and said, “I’m going to go since I was supposed to be on detail any way and they’ll be coming back and then you come back a few minutes later after you collect yourself and act like you went on patrol or something.”

“I can do that.” Then Ryan slipped out of the closet and made his way back to Em City again.

That night during lockdown Ryan said, “How long have you and Gloria been fucking?”

Miguel looked up from the desk and asked, “What the fuck are you talking about now?”

“The fact that Gloria, the good ole doctor who can only give you a couple of pills a day, is keeping you on the right side of happy by letting you fuck her brains out.”

“Whatever you’ve heard is on the wrong side of the fence for correct information.”

“What if I said something was going to happen to her in the next few days that might mean she won’t be back for a while…” 

Alvarez had Ryan against the bunks pinning him and said, “I hear you even thought of touching a hair on my wife’s head, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh…that was totally unexpected.” Ryan deflated. 

“What? You didn’t think people could have a half ass healthy relationship in this place?”

“Nope. This place fucks with you and I’m trying to stay above water…”

“Which is why you won’t make a move with Sean?” Miguel let Ryan go and Ryan sat on Miguel’s bunk while Miguel took the chair across from him.

“Since we’re being honest yeah. We met on the outside; I’m bi and didn’t quite know what I was walking into when I slept with Sean before I got arrested.”

“What did he expect?”

“He was lonely, I was there. He latched onto me.”

“What happened to you?”

“I took care of a few people for my brother and got caught on the last one. He’s been getting treatment since I’ve been in here.”

“What happened?”

“Someone beat the shit out of him and put him in the hospital. I started taking care of people after that. I got caught beating the last guy of the gang that did that to him.”

“You don’t seem like a fighter like that.”

“I only fought like that because of what happened to him.”

“Do you love Murphy?”

“Enough that I don’t want to see him killed or injured here.”

“You’ve been protecting him since you got here to Em City. I don’t know about Genpop but you need to tell him your feelings and not just use him for whatever you’re doing.”

“I’ve been going over things in my head since I got moved to this block.”

Miguel got up and paced. “If you look at the guy and he’s all your thinking about and he wants your dick up his ass, then I say go for it. You ain’t got nothing to lose.”

“But I do Alvarez. We met on the outside and we know next to nothing about each other. He’s handsome but I don’t know.”

Miguel looked at Ryan surprised, “The great Ryan O’ Reily doesn’t know something. The fucking world is coming to an end. What if I can pull a string and get you two a private room so you can talk, fuck, and whatever else you want to do for a day?”

“A day? Hell I can hardly spend ten minutes alone with this guy.”  
“So you’re telling me you want to spend more time with him?”

“I would if I could. He’s a decent guy even if we don’t start fucking on a regular basis.”

“Dude go to bed and think about it. I’ll talk to who I need to talk to and let you know.” 

Ryan got into his bed and asked, “Are you trying to help me since you let your secret out?”

“Partly but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one’s paying attention. If you want to love him and fuck him, I don’t care. I’m just tired of the games going on between you two.” Miguel lay down in his own bed and said, “And if I even have an inkling you’re involved with Gloria in any way…”

“I know. A pine box will be waiting for me.”

“Good.”

“Night Alvarez.”

“Night O’ Reily.”

Over the next few months Ryan opened himself up more to Sean; the day spent in a conjugal room helped both of them out. He was getting ready for his parole hearing when a knock at his pod interrupted his thoughts. He finished buttoning his shirt and looked up to see Tim. They had found a shaky private agreement to try and get along so Ryan quirked his mouth into a half grin and opened the door. “What’s up?”

“Come upstairs for a minute then you can finish getting ready.” Tim said.

“What’s the matter Tim?”

“Nothing.” Tim turned around and walked back towards his office and Ryan walked behind him. 

Ryan had let his hair grow back out and was working on growing a goatee as well so he naturally looked very different from the skinny kid that came into the place a year and a half ago. Sean seemed to like the length and stubble didn’t bother him so Ryan kept the look. He also realized that the other players didn’t try to mess with him as much; he always outwitted most of them. They finally made it to Tim’s office and Ryan couldn’t find Sean anywhere even though Sean had told him he’d be there for him that day.

Tim opened the door and waved Ryan in first before he shut his door and leaned against the railing upstairs. Ryan turned around and then looked over the room. He saw Sean sitting on the couch with a cream colored suit. “How’d you sneak in without me noticing?”

“I’m glad to see you too. You were in the shower when I came in.” Sean grinned. 

“And didn’t join me, damn.” Ryan grinned.

“Maybe after today I can be joining you in the shower by the weekend. Are you nervous about your hearing?”

“I’m not nervous about it. I just want it to be done and over with so I know what I’m doing later on.”

“Doing? That could be arranged.”

“I know it could but I already told you that as much as I want to fuck your brains out, we’re waiting for me to get out of here where we have actual privacy and nobody around to interrupt.”

Sean stood up and went over to his lover and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Ryan moaned and wrapped his arms around Sean’s shoulders. They just stood there holding each other as they let their kisses do the talking and a few minutes later Ryan had to pull away. “Babe we’re going to be all right. The hearing’s in an hour. I need to finish getting myself together for it. I’ll see you at the courthouse.”

Sean rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder and said, “I know we will be.”

Ryan stroked his hair and said, “See you soon okay.”

“See you soon.” Ryan pulled away from Sean and had to leave the office or they wouldn’t be leaving put together or on time. 

Tim went back into his office after O’ Reily stepped into his pod and saw Sean licking his lips. “You two all right?”

“Yeah. Thanks for giving us a few minutes.”

“No problem. I’ve got to get used to him anyway if you two are going to be together once he gets out.”

“He’s not a bad guy but people fucked with his family and he took care of it the only way he knew how.”

“Hopefully he learns better skills when he gets back out because I don’t want to see him back in my cell block again.”

“He won’t do that again.”

Tim sat at his desk and said, “I’ll take your word for it,” and got back to his paperwork he needed to finish.

An hour and a half later the panel presiding over Ryan’s parole had Ryan and Sean stand at their table. Ryan looked on stoically but had hope inside and Sean just grinned and glanced at his lover. The head of that particular panel read the main paper for the case and then said, “I see you stayed out of trouble and even worked on progressing some of your education while you were in jail.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And you participated in the work program that they have and from a recommendation letter we received it looks like you helped rehabilitate a few of the other inmates.”

“Yes and I was only a small piece of the rehabilitation program. A few people only felt comfortable to an inmate like them instead of the other side.”

“I see and I also noticed that you have a brother that is handicapped but treatments seem to be working for him.”

Ryan bit his tongue inside his mouth and he said, “Yeah but he still needs his brother. He gets lonely and the care workers say that he cries for me all the time but for now I can’t be there where I should.”

“Well looking through all your records and seeing that you are improving yourself and growing up I’ll approve this parole as long as you see your assigned officer for a year and if he has good reports then after that time you’ll be free of the judicial system unless you mess up again. We might not be so lenient after this.”

“Not a problem. Thank you.”

“You’re free to leave after you get your papers with your instructions and meet your parole officer. I don’t want to see you again.”

“You won’t ma’am.” Ryan let a small grin show as he dropped his arms to his side and Sean pulled him into a hug. Ryan wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Sean whispered, “You did it baby. I had faith that you’d be getting out today.”

Ryan nuzzled Sean’s jaw and kissed him. “I love you Sean.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
